diemversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Stories
There are many stories set in Diem's multiverse. They are collected, categorized, and summarized here, but each story has its own page with full details as well. Early Stories This is a loose collection of unrelated stories that all happen to take place before the Asmodeus's Pride arc. Most of them deal with the history of Torven. Torven: Book of Ages This story describes the first three ages of Torven, from the moment of creation until Emperor Vori united the five kingdoms of Voricii. Torven: The Ballad of the Avatars This story describes the three year Shadow War, between the Avatar of Feya and the Avatar of Shadar. Torven: The Dragons' Ride This story describes Balor's first incursion into Torven, and follows Prince Orin as he solicits the aid of the ten dragons to defeat the demon, binding him in the Astral Plane. Torven: The N'Rel Anthology This story follows the history of the elven Clan N'Rel, picking up with Elya where The Ballad of the Avatars left off, and continuing all the way until Elion returns to claim the crown of Yuna'med. Torven: Equilibrium This story follows a group of adventurers as they oppose Orin's dragonriders who intend to restore balance in the world by releasing Balor from his Astral prison. This story was an RPG campaign. Torven: Equilibrium 2 A direct sequel to Equilibrium, the surviving adventurers rejoin forces once more to retrieve a weapon capable of destroying Balor once and for all. Amadahn: Phoenix Rising This story follows a group of teenagers from Heart who travel through an Angelus Errare to Amadahn and become embroiled in a looming apocalypse when one of them is revealed to be Amadahn's prophesied savior, The Phoenix. Materia: Villains This story follows a tenuous alliance of villains on Materia who pool their resources to prevent an ancient gold dragon from Hallowing the world...all while jockeying to further their own goals in the process. This story was an RPG campaign. Materia: War of Gods This story follows an epic group of world leaders who come together when a war between pantheons of gods in the outer planes threatens dire consequences for the mortal world. This story was an RPG campaign. Season 1: Asmodeus's Pride This season begins when the devil Asmodeus from Torven becomes a god, splintering Torven's timeline and creating Torven E. During this arc: * Torven E exists. * The God is in Torven E's Elemental Chaos, posing as the chained god Tharizdun. * The Living Gate is broken. * Aberrations from X'dalzot appear in many universes. * Golarion has meteor showers. This arc shaped the histories of Golarion and Namahar. Golarion: Civil War This story focuses on the civil war between the countries of Cheliax and Andoran, following a group of Chelish soldiers who slowly come to realize that they're on the wrong side. This story was an RPG campaign. Namahar: Westmarch In this story, the Alonian Empire colonizes the continent of Westmarch, accidentally unsealing the broken Living Gate and reawakening the aberrations which destroyed Westmarch thousands of years ago. This story will be an RPG campaign. Torven E: Equilibrium A retelling of Torven: Equilibrium set on Torven E, this story diverges when the heroes learn that Asmodeus is a false god who must be deposed to prevent the collapse of their universe. This story ends the Asmodeus's Pride arc when the heroes rebuild the Living Gate, sealing Cthulhu and the aberrations back into X'dalzot forever. This story will be an RPG campaign. Season 2: Second War of Dominion This season begins when The God gathers enough power from the Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye to shatter The Chain and free himself once again. During this arc: * The God rules over The Dominion. * The Goddess has been cast out of The Dominion, living as a mortal woman on Primus under the name Enun. * Links of The Chain are scattered throughout the multiverse, infused with The God's evil and corrupting creatures and nature around them. * The God's angels appear in many universes, subjugating their inhabitants under The God's iron fist. This arc shaped the history of Isgate. Isgate: One This story takes place thousands of years after the continent of Tauri rebelled against their angel tyrant and banished all magic. Now the rediscovery of the teleportation portals leads them to a new confrontation with magic and the angels. This story will be an RPG campaign. Corvus: Heretics of Parthoris This story follows the last survivors of the Seven Nation War as they attempt to liberate the world of Parthoris from the youngest Serpent Rider, D'Sparil. This story will be an RPG campaign. Corvus: Betrayers of Cronos This story follows three banished traitors to the organizations of Cronos as they attempt to free them from the sway of the second Serpent Rider, Korax. This story will be an RPG campaign. Corvus: Revelations of Thyrion This story follows a group of heroes as they attempt to prevent the eldest Serpent Rider, Eidolon, from destroying the world of Thyrion with the help of the Four Horsemen. This story will be an RPG campaign. 211 Links When a group of adventurers discover Enun in the back of the White Hart Tavern, she conscripts them to travel the multiverse to collect the 211 links of The Chain which will restore her power. This story ends the Second War of Dominion arc when The Goddess reforges the chain and returns to The Dominion to bind The God again forever. This story will be an RPG campaign. Season 3: The Merging This season begins when Diem meets Am, the only other of his kind, and falls in love with her. During this arc: * Universes have music and color. * Some universes begin merging with Am's multiverse, causing chaos. Diem and Am This short story alternates between Diem and Am meeting and exploring each other's multiverses, and a gnome named Alaska on Requiem who sees Am in a dream and seeks her out as the goddess of music. Category:Stories